


Zero Year

by oswaldwaddlepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season 5 Spoilers, babitha, missing kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswaldwaddlepot/pseuds/oswaldwaddlepot
Summary: Set three months after No Man's Land. The rogues have a section of the city but with that, their own battles. Bruce Wayne tries to defend the city, helping Jim Gordon. In the end, they all must come together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of s5. The tags will change over the course of the story, some chapters will have graphic nature. I also included season 5 spoilers in the tags, I'm using what little confirmation there is as a guide for this story.

Chaos exploded three months ago when Jeremiah Valeska blew up the bridges. Every rogue had taken a section of Gotham City to themselves. Most rogues kept to themselves, unless they were crossed the wrong way. Barbara Kean was notorious when she wanted to prove her point. She once killed a guy with her bare hands, who talked smack about Selina Kyle and then displayed the corpse publicly. After that, no man dared to even look in the the same direction as her. Yes, Barbara was protective of her friends but even more protective of her girlfriend, Tabitha. After Oswald had shot Tabitha, Barbara tried to repay him back by killing some of his men but Oswald always had the upper hand. Tabitha told Barbara to keep quiet for now until they had the power and means to take down Penguin. 

 

Zsasz, Freeze, Firefly, Ivy and the other rogues had formed an alliance with each other. They all understood that, alone, they couldn't compete with the other top rogues but together, they made it clear just how powerful they can be. One night, they managed to hijack a truckload of food and supplies from the military. They didn't keep it to themselves (except some ammo Zsasz stole), they gave it away to people in need. As strong and powerful they were together, they were no match for Oswald Cobblepot.

Oswald Cobblepot owned Gotham City. Every rogue, scoundrel, anyone who wanted to be someone, had to go through him. He owned not only the city but the docks as well, he did however allow Jim Gordon and fellow GCPD officers usage of the docks to transport anyone who needed medical attention. He had an army at his beck and call, many of the lowly scoundrels ended up being some of the best fighters Oswald has seen. He was very pleased with himself. He kept tabs on the other rogues (mainly Barbara and Zsasz). Oswald had it all until one day he came across an orphan boy.

Oswald had insisted overseeing a shipment coming in, just some guns, ammo, knives and some of his favorite liquor. He made deals outside of the city, weapons and food for some of Hugo Strange creations (Strange himself took a piece of the deal as well).

 

“Everything is unloaded, Mr. Cobblepot” a dock worker reported to Oswald. Oswald walked over to the numerous wooden crates and smile Mr. Penn watched carefully as his boss walked around.

“They say money buys you happiness but not in this town” Oswald chuckled. He walked over to the crates of wine and had a worker open it for him. He grabbed a bottle and opened it, smelling the aroma. The aroma delighted him, he never smelt anything so sweet before.

“Have this delivered to my lounge as soon as possible” he ordered. 

As the workers started to load up the crates, a young boy with dark hair hurried his way to a crate, crowbar in hand. He tried endlessly to open it until a worker caught him. Oswald watched the commotion from his car and ordered the young boy to come forth. The boy wore clothes that was too small for him, his shoes were filled with holes, his dark hair a mess. Oswald eyed him.

 

“Do you know who I am, young man?” 

The boy stayed silent.

“Why were you trying to open the crate?”

Again, the boy stayed quiet.

“How about this, tell me your name and I'll let you come back with me and get some hot food, you look like you haven't eaten in weeks”.

“Will, my name is Will”.

“Ok, Will, let's get you some food and maybe look for some fresh clothes”. 

They both got inside and drove off. Will was shaking and Oswald saw it. Oswald had many questions for him but he knew the boy wouldn't answer him, at least not on an empty stomach. They arrived at City Hall and as promised, Oswald ordered hot food to be served in a timely manner. The man managed to find suitable clothes for the kid, a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans.

“These should fit” he hands the clothes to Will, who was hesitant at first but gladly accepted the warmer attire. 

Oswald couldn't help to feel overwhelmed by the sight of the boy. By the looks of it, he had no home much less anyone to watch over him. Will reminded him of Martin, the boy he sent away to protect him. 

Oswald had thought of Martin since the city had been cut off from the world. He wondered if the boy was able to get out in time. He searched for the boy after the bridges were blown in hopes they'd be reunited but he didn't find any sign of him. Oswald had accepted the fact he'll never see his boy again, the only thing he wanted was for him to be in a safe, loving home.

Will came downstairs just in time as the food was being brought out. Plates of fresh hot roast beef sandwiches, sweet potato fries and various vegetable and fruit platters were set on the table.

“Dig in. I hope you enjoy it” Oswald watched as Will grabbed a few sandwiches and handfuls of fries. Will waited until he was done with those before he ate the veggies & fruits. After they ate, Oswald took him on a tour of City Hall. They eventually made their way to his office where, to Will’s surprise, a dog was sleeping next to the desk. 

“Don't mind the dog, all he does is sleep. Please, have a seat.” Will sat opposite of the man, nervous.

“Now that you're well fed and have warmer clothes, can you tell me why you were trying to open that crate and what you planned to do with the contents inside?”

“I can't explain. I swore I wouldn't tell anyone” Will’s voice became shaky.

“Perhaps I can help you.”

“No one can help us.”

“Who else is there? You can trust me.”

Will became frightened.

“What time is it? If they find out I'm not back they're going to hurt them..”

Oswald stood up and walked towards Will, who was trembling in his seat. 

“Who is going to hurt who? Tell me and I can provide protection for you and the others, I promise.” Oswald put his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “You came to the docks, knowing who I am and tried to steal from me. You need protection, I can give you that, just tell me who is hurting who.”

“They're collecting the children.”

Oswald's heart sank. “What do you mean “collecting children”? Who is?”

“Mother. She has a boy, he's called Orphan and he goes around befriending children and takes them to her. She's using kids to do her work and if we don't listen, she…” Will starts to cry. Oswald heard enough to know he has to find this “Mother” and put a bullet in her head.

“Where is she?”

“At that orphanage that opened a few months ago.” Will continued to tremble. He hadn't known Oswald long but he did feel a sense of safety around him. He had heard the stories of Oswald and Martin, he knew Oswald wouldn't hurt him, even if he was trying to steal from him.

“You can stay in a spare bedroom tonight.” Oswald leaned up and walked around the desk. Will could tell something inside Oswald was stirring. Oswald's face expression became melancholy but he had angry vibe. 

“I don't think you understand, sir. If I'm not back, the other kids, my friends will get hurt. I can't let that happen.” Will pleaded. Oswald turned around to face him.

“It's best you stay here. You'll be safe here.” Oswald told him. The man opened a desk drawer and grabbed a small handgun and a knife. “I'll have Mr. Penn take you to your room. The dog can even stay with you, his name is Edward.” 

Will didn't ask what he planned to do, he already knew. This was The Penguin, one of the city's most notorious rogue, about to bring down a dangerous woman.

Oswald called upon for Mr. Penn to escort Will and the dog to the room upstairs. He also sent word out to Jim Gordon, hoping he'd come as backup. The thought of someone hurting a child angered Oswald, after everything that Martin went through, he vowed to make sure no child wouldn't be in danger again. And now, this woman is collecting kids, his blood boiled with anger. 

Will watched from his window, Oswald telling his chauffeur to take him to the orphanage. He felt a pit in his stomach. His friends were there, not aware of what's about to happen. He knew he needed to get there and save his friends. He managed to sneak out and ran out the door. 

 

Time was running out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim goes to Barbara for help

“We should've attacked him and his damn shipments!” Barbara yelled. She paced up and down the bar counter at The Sirens Club. Her hatred for Oswald had been high since he put a bullet in Tabitha. She wants nothing more than to display his corpse outside of her club.

“Not yet.” Tabitha calmly replied. She was drinking shot after shot of tequila. “What if we did attack him and failed? What then? It's not like we can escape town.”

Barbara sighed. She turned to Tabitha and put her hand on her face, caressing her. “He needs to pay for what he did to you.”

“You don't think I know that? Everyday I think about going to City Hall and killing him where he stood but that's not going to happen.” She placed her hand on Barbara’s hand and rubbed it. “We need to think like him. Penguin probably has traps in place just in case someone attacked him, we need to find out what the traps are and dislodge them.”

 

Barbara smiled, “have I told you how much I love you today?” 

Tabitha blushed and stood up, wrapping her arms around Barbara and pulled her in closer, kissing her neck. “We can take this upstairs. I have a surprise for you.” Barbara whispered in her ear. 

 

“mmm babe you spoil me with surprises, now its my turn.” Tabitha moaned. 

They started to walk hand in hand into the hall that lead to the bedroom, as soon as they reached the door, a woman came in from the other side of the room. “Ms. Kean, Jim Gordon is here to see. Says its important.”

 

“Don't.” Tabitha said. 

Barbara kissed her forehead, “It'll take a moment. Why don't you go and get ready? I'm eager to see my surprise.” Barbara walked back to the bar, leaving Tabitha standing in disbelief. “Send him in” Barbara shouted.

Tabitha walked into the bedroom, leaving the door ajar, wanting to hear whatever crap Jim had to say and be ready to tell him off. “No men allowed” she scoffed. They made it clear men weren't allow on their turf but Barbara always let Jim slide and Tabitha was tired of it. She listened closely as she heard footsteps coming from the other room.

“Barbara.”

“Jim. What brings you to our sensational club?”

“I have a proposition for you. Help me and the GCPD take care of these scumbags terrorizing the city and I can make sure Oswald won't come after you again.”

“Unless Penguin will be without a pulse, he will continue to come after us, so no, I can't help.”

“Can't or won't?”

“Does it matter, Jim?”

“I heard you helped Bruce Wayne kill Ra’s Al Ghul.”

“So?”

“Barbara, deep down you care about the city and the people. If you didn't, you wouldn't have killed Ra’s.”

Barbara laughed, “Ra’s would've killed this city, myself included, so yeah I had to help the Wayne boy kill Ra’s. I haven't gone soft.”

“Could've fooled me, Barbara.” Jim looked around, curiously spying.

“Anything else, Jim? You did catch me at the wrong time.”

“Sorry but there is one more thing. Why'd you go after Penguin after the bridges blew up?”

Tabitha felt a wave of anger wash over her when she heard this question. She bolted out of the room and stormed into the club.

“Tabitha.” Barbara gasped.

“It's time for you to go, Jim.” Tabitha vehemently spoke.

“I'm not done asking questions.”

“We're done listening to you. C’mon Barbara.”

“What happened to Butch?”

Tabitha stopped dead in her tracks. Her body frozen.

“I heard he got shot in the head by Barbara then became a unstoppable undead thing in the narrows and after that, haven't heard anything.”

Tabitha put her hand on her side, over the gunshot wound she received by Oswald. That night still haunts her. Barbara looked at her and became upset.

“Listen, Jim, now isn't the time for this…” Barbara said.

“NO! Let's tell him what his good friend Penguin did.” Tabitha lashed out. Her face was filled with anger. “That night when the bridges blew up, Oswald killed Butch, shot him in the heart and shot me too.”

“Why'd he do that?”

“Payback for killing his mother.” 

“Didn't you put the blade in his mother's back? Why didn't he kill you too?”

“He wanted me to know what it felt like to lose someone that I love.” 

“This is why you went after Penguin, Barbara? Because he killed Butch?”

“Oh god, no. I didn't care for him. He hurt Tabitha, I couldn't let that go.”

“You realize your feud has cost multiple people their lives?”

“There's always sacrifices made in battle, Jim.” 

“And the innocent bystanders who have no part in either side? Your battle with Penguin has left children without parents.”

“I told you Jim, I'm not soft. I don't care about these people.” Barbara spoke coldly.

“You know what, I'm done with this. Jim, get out.” Tabitha ordered.

“What'll happen when the city regains order? Hmm? Do you think anyone would want to follow you after seeing what you've done?”

“What do you mean?” Tabitha asked.

“One day, the city will be back to normal and I can tell you right now, no one in the underworld would take orders from either of you. You see, Penguin is helping out victims, bringing in medical supplies, made sure the orphans had a safe place to sleep at night. Hell, even the other rogues are helping in some way, all except you two.”

Barbara and Tabitha looked at each other and remained silent. It's true, they didn't help anyone who wasn't their own. Barbara believed it shouldn't fall on them to help anyone. It's every man, woman and child for themselves.

“What do you want us to do? You came here asking for help, what is it?” Barbara asked.

Jim was shocked. “There's a few gangs that have been attacking people. We need help bringing them down.”

“Give us the address and we'll have it sorted out.”

“Thank you, Barbara. I'll keep up my end of the deal.”

Just then, another woman entered the club, this time dragging in a man who was begging her not to hurt him.

“Who is he?” Tabitha asked.

“He was at our door, white flag in hand, said he's here for Gordon.”

“Let him go.” Jim ordered the woman. She let go and the man lost his balance. Jim walked over and helped him up.

“What do you want?”

“Penguin sent me to find you, he wanted me to tell you to meet him at the orphanage now.”

“Why?”

“He said someone is collecting kids and hurting them.”

Jim, Barbara and Tabitha all looked at one another, confused. No one heard anything about this.

“What do you mean, “collecting”?

“A boy came to Penguin, telling him what was going on. Penguin was furious and went to the orphanage but he needs help, that's why I'm here. He needs you.” 

“Well, this sounds like a job for us to do, right Tabby?”

Tabitha gave a blank stare at Barbara. 

“You're not going anywhere near Penguin.”

“Jim, you said it yourself, everyone except us is helping out. Let us help. We promise not to go after Penguin.”

Jim sighed. “Alright, but if you do..”

“If we wanted Penguin dead, we'd have done it by now.” Tabitha smirked. She wasn't thrilled to be helping Penguin or Jim or kids for that matter.

Jim escorted Penguin’s goon off the sirens premises. Barbara and Tabitha got prepared. Barbara knew Tabitha was watching her, glaring.

“Say it.” Barbara said as she loaded her gun.

“Why are you helping them to save the kids? We're not exactly the protecting kind.”

“Because, as Jim said, the city will be back to normal and when that happens, we need to be on the top and by doing so we need to help out now. Trust me, I didn't want to save kids tonight, I wanted to be with the woman I love.” Barbara turned around and looked into Tabitha’s eyes.

“You love me?” Tabitha said. She never heard someone tell her that they loved her and meant it. She walked to the other woman, placed her hands on her cheeks, tearfully whispered, “I love you too.”

Both women embraced and kissed a couple of times. 

“So about the surprise..?” Barbara gleefully asked.

“Do you want to know now or wait until later?”

“Baby, I hate surprises but I'll wait.” Barbara kissed Tabitha.

Tabitha pulled away. “Not now, remember we have to be heroes now.”

“Heroes?” Barbara asked. 

“What else would call us, risking our lives to save others?”

“I.. don't know. I mean, no one's ever called me a hero before.”

“That makes two of us.”

“Heroes. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?”

Both women laughed and finished getting prepared. Both brought their own guns, Barbara also brought a blade she uncovered from a drunken man who tried to attack her. Tabitha brought her signature whip. Jim waited for them outside, observing the horrifying decorations that was placed outside the club.

“Might want to take those down.” Jim pointed at the bodies, hanging in display, as the women walked outside.

“You're asking too much of us already, Jim.” Barbara smirked.

The three of them got inside Jim’s car, not knowing what to expect. Could it be a trap, set by Penguin himself? Or could someone actually be collecting children?


	3. Chapter 3

Oswald was an impatient man. He hated tardiness. In a time of crisis, he'd have had hoped Jim would be there with him in no time. Oswald observed the orphanage, looking for any signs of any guards or traps. There were none, at least none to Oswald's eyes. His heart was beating out of his chest, he wasn't sure what he was stepping into. He, too, thought it was a trap set up by Barbara, he wouldn't put it pass her to use a kid to get to him, she did help Sofia kidnap Martin to use as leverage against him.

With each passing second, Oswald became more tense. He stood down the street from the building, alone (he had ordered his chauffeur to leave, not wanting to cluster up the street). He was an easy target should this have been a trap. Car headlights brightened the street, Oswald hid for cover behind an old car. Three people got out of the car, Oswald couldn't see their faces. 

“Oswald, you around?” Jim yelled.

Oswald got up and walked towards the three of them. Tabitha drew her gun on him quickly.

“This better not be a trap or so help me, I will put a bullet between your eyes.” Tabitha said with such resentment in her voice. 

“Nice to see you too, Tabitha. Barbara.” Oswald smiled at the two women, Tabitha eventually lowering her gun.

“Ok, Oswald, what's going on? What do you know about the children?”

“A woman, her name is Mother, is collecting kids and hurts them.”

“Are you sure this isn't a trap or something?” Tabitha interrupted.

“A boy tried to steal contents of one of my crates. Jim, guns were in there. He told me he was in trouble and that no one can help him or the others.”

“Where's the boy now?” Jim asked.

“He's at City Hall with Mr. Penn. I couldn't let him come back here.”

“Awwww, Ozzie has a heart.” Barbara sarcastically said.

“Why are you both here? I sent word out for Jim only.”

“Jim was at the club with us when he received word, figured we'd help out. Oh, and your goon is still alive.” Barbara answered. 

“Any guards walking around the building?” Jim asked.

“I haven't seen nor heard anything.”

“We'll split into two groups, Barbara, Tabitha, see what you can find outside, Oswald and I will go inside. Be careful and be alert, something doesn't feel right.” Jim looked towards the orphanage, feeling wary about the situation. He's teaming up with three rogues who he can't trust and investigating a possible kidnapping plot. He thought about calling Bullock, but the other man was busy dealing with other lowlifes. 

They walked towards the orphanage, the front gate open, which was suspiciously alarming. Barbara and Tabitha walked around to the back while Oswald and Jim walked up the stairs towards the main door.

Barbara and Tabitha investigated the back. Scattered toys and schoolbooks were spread across the back. The playground, in ruins.

“This is straight out of a horror movie.” Tabitha whispered.

“Gotham is just one big horror film.” Barbara replied back. They kept looking and found nothing to suggest anyone was currently there.

“Shall we go inside or just scram?” Tabitha asked.

“I'm with Jim, something doesn't feel right about this place. I can't describe the feeling but we need to go inside.” Barbara looked up towards the windows, staring intently into the building. She knew something wasn't right.

Tabitha didn't protest or ask any questions, she went along with Barbara. They found the back door and entered inside. Inside was just as cluttered as the outside. They walked through the mess, hands on their guns, ready to be drawn out if any evildoer jumps out.

Oswald and Jim investigated the front of the building, not finding much. They walked towards a classroom. The desks and chairs overturned, files and books scattered across the room. 

“What happened to the children that were here?” Oswald asked, his voice sounding remorseful.

“Most children were able to make it out of the city in time.” Jim answered. He found a suitcase, buried underneath a pile of toys and dugged it up.

“You said “most children” made it out, what happened to the others?” Oswald asked.

“Some kids panicked and ran off. I looked for them for weeks after the explosions, thought they may have found a safe place to hide out at.” Jim was busy scavenging through the suitcase, toys, clothes and various photos of children posing for the camera, smiling and hugging one another.

“What do you got?” Oswald curiously looked at Jim holding the suitcase contents. Jim showed him the photos and toys, Oswald's face became more grim.

“Obviously we aren't going to find them in a classroom, where do you think they'd hide at?” Jim asked.

“Well, the basement here is quite massive. If I had to take a guess, I'd say there would be a sure bet.” Oswald answered.

“Where is it?”

“In the back, there's a door in the kitchen that leads to it.” 

They both proceeded to walk towards the back. Jim lead Oswald into the hallway, leading towards the kitchen when they heard a creaking sound coming from the end of the hall. Jim and Oswald quietly entered a room, Jim poked his head out a bit. 

“My name is Jim Gordon, I'm with the GCPD. Show yourself!”

“We could've shot you!” Barbara screamed out. Barbara and Tabitha came out from another room, as did Jim and Oswald.

“Did you find anything?” Oswald asked.

“Only a mess.” Barbara answered.

“Where were you two heading?” Tabitha asked.

“Basement. Where were you two going?” Jim asked.

“We were planning on ditching you two and heading back to the club for a night of romance.” Barbara replied with a sarcastic tone. “Want us to follow you?”

“No, check the bedrooms upstairs, in case they're up there.” Jim answered.

Barbara and Tabitha made their way through the two men, Tabitha brushed her shoulder into Oswald's arm. Oswald paid her no nevermind. The men watched the women make their way up the staircase and then they proceeded towards the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't spared, pots, pans, broken dishes everywhere. The drawers were pulled out and thrown across the room.

“Careful.” Jim whispered to Oswald as they tried to avoid stepping on the broken glass. They reached the door to the basement, the door was already ajar. Jim pushed it open slightly more, gun in hand. All he could he see was darkness except a faint orange glowing light coming from down the stairs. Jim made his way down first. The sight that greeted him as he made it down made his stomach turn.

Three children, boys, up against a wall, chained to each other, sitting on the floor. A candle flickered on the table next to them.

Jim walked forward to them, the children frightened. “It's ok, my name is Jim, I'm with the GCPD. Are you all ok? Anyone hurt?”

The children shook their heads no. Jim walked closer to them, trying to figure out how to unchain them.

“Oswald, I need you.” Jim yelled. Oswald hurried down and saw the children. 

“What do you you need?” Oswald asked.

“A key, they're chained together. Any of you know where the key is?” Jim asked the children. They remained silent and shook their heads. One child kept looking past Jim, eyes widen, petrified. Jim noticed and turned his head, saw nothing.

Oswald used what little light there was and searched for a key. “Jim, there's no key down here.” Oswald heard one of the kids shiver. The air was cold and they were dressed poorly. He walked over to and handed them his coat. “Take this and keep warm. Jim, I'm going back up and look there for the key.” 

Jim continued to look opposite where Oswald looked. He hurried as fast as he could, he knew the children, though not physically hurt but being in a cold basement, with no heat or warmer clothes, they were getting sick. 

As he searched, the petrified child looked in the same direction, this time placing his finger over his mouth, signaling to be quiet. Behind a stack of boxes, a woman wearing a mask appeared. She wore a long dress, something from another century and holding a knife. The woman surveyed Jim, preparing to make a move on him as she stepped forward.

Jim didn't hear anything.

Upstairs, Oswald rummaged through the kitchen, still no key. Just then, he heard a sound coming from upstairs, fighting. Barbara and Tabitha were in trouble.


End file.
